


The Trap

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Baby's first darkfic, Blow Jobs, Conversion to the dark side, Dark, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-canon supporting character death, Orgy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rey ends up liking it, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Love, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey plans to stop Kylo Ren from finding the Sith wayfinder on Mustafar. She's set the perfect trap... or so she thinks.When the trap is sprung and Rey finds herself alone with Kylo and the Knights of Ren, she realizes she's the prey.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157
Collections: Anonymous, Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!
> 
> This is my submission for #reylokinkuary from @reylohirrim on Twitter!
> 
> Kinkuary Prompt #2: Write a kink that you haven't written before.
> 
> Whoo boy, where to start. As mostly fluff/smut writer (any guesses as to who I am??), I have never written a darkfic, non-con, group sex, double penetration, or tentacle dicks before 🐙

Rey’s breath comes ragged as she sprints through a Mustafarian forest. Seams of lava split the hard-packed ground, the reflected glow just enough to light her way. Still, the night is dark and the path precarious, strewn with chunks of obsidian and the black corpses of fallen trees.

She can’t make a single misstep.

She can sense the darkness behind her, a low, angry buzz in the Force that swells with every moment. Kylo Ren is in pursuit and gaining quickly. She can hear his heavy footfalls and the crash of his lightsaber as he cuts through trees to clear the most direct path towards her. She’s light on her feet, winding around obstacles, but his massive body gives no quarter to the landscape.

He’ll give no quarter to her, either. 

A shiver races down her spine at the thought. The flicker of humanity she once saw in him has been stamped out over the last year as he’s grown into the power of the Supreme Leader. The galaxy is under his strict control, almost every hint of rebellion mercilessly eliminated. Some planets have even begun to prosper under his rule, if anyone can truly prosper in shackles. It’s the Era of Ren now, and Ben Solo is truly gone.

Her thighs ache, her feet throb, and her throat burns with each gasping breath. She miscalculated the landing, distracted by the surge of dark energy she felt coming from the planet itself. She hadn’t meant to run _quite_ this far before luring Kylo into her trap.

_Rey…_

His dark, sinful voice echoes in her head. She stumbles, catching herself against a spindly tree. The charred bark scrapes her hand, leaving a burning sting behind.

_You can’t escape me._

“I can,” she vows.

Just a little longer now.

She can see her destination ahead: a low stone building fronted by columns. The temple is made from black basalt, seeming to rise straight out of the ground. It’s open to the night sky, and Rey can see an altar through the columns. Beneath that altar is a Sith wayfinder. If Kylo Ren gets his hands on it before Rey does, he could plot a course to Exegol, where rumor has it Darth Sidious awaits resurrection. Kylo Ren is bad enough; she can’t imagine what he’ll become with Darth Sidious at his side.

Luckily for Rey, Kylo has so far looked in the wrong places for the wayfinder. She arrived on Mustafar a day too late to witness his massacre of Sith cultists near Fortress Vader, and he's torn apart other temples, too. 

This isn’t the only wayfinder, though, so Rey isn’t just invested in getting to it before he does. She wants to stop Kylo Ren once and for all.

The ground feels hot beneath the soles of her boots, and a dark, pulsing energy winds around her. Under the shell of the planet is a locus for the dark side of the Force. The dark side calls to Rey in sibilant whispers that float through the smoky air. _Feel it,_ the planet seems to say. _Feel everything._

Rey already feels too much. As the Resistance has dwindled over the past year, her self-control has grown erratic. Meditation no longer works, and dreams provide no respite, either. Kylo Ren is in her head—if not literally, then because she can’t seem to stop thinking about him. She dreams of him fighting her, choking her, fucking her. His rage and lust pulse across the bond whenever she lets her guard down, and every time their minds bridge, her body throbs in time with his hate and hunger.

Kylo Ren _wants_ her.

She has to end this.

“Rey!” This time his shout isn’t just inside his head. “Stop running. You can’t escape me.”

She would laugh if she had the spare breath for it. In response, she lifts her hand and flips him off.

She breaks out from beneath the trees, hitting the flat basalt plain that surrounds the temple. Her deliverance lies just ahead, behind those columns. Poe and Finn are there, armed with tranquilizer dart guns and Force shackles. They’ll shoot Kylo the moment he steps into the temple, and then Rey will shackle him while Poe retrieves their transport from a cave nearby.

It’s a risky plan, but Rey’s counting on Kylo’s attention to be thoroughly fixed on her. His thoughts about her are so powerful, she can practically taste them. _Hate, need, want want_ want _…_

With dark energy swirling around and through her, Rey’s own desires are too close to the surface. A pulse starts between her legs. What if Kylo catches her before she gets to her friends? What will he do to her?

Will he make her friends watch?

She stumbles again as her body clenches at the taboo thought. When she looks over her shoulder, she realizes Kylo is much closer than she realized—seconds away from catching her, his hand outstretched and eyes burning with excitement. Rey cries out and forces herself to her limit. Her legs eat up the final few meters, and she hurdles a lava stream before bursting into the temple, flying past the columns. “Now,” she cries as her momentum carries her into the altar. The stone edge hits her hips and lower belly with bruising force, and she grunts as she slaps a hand against the altar to spin back around. She needs to help Poe and Finn subdue Kylo…

Except Poe and Finn aren’t there. Kylo Ren stands alone in the entrance to the temple, lightsaber glowing hot at his side, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. His crimson-veined mask conceals his expression, but visceral terror fills Rey when he takes a step towards her.

“So,” he says, his deep, resonant voice given an alien edge by the vocoder in his helmet. “You stopped running at last.”

Where are Finn and Poe? Rey’s heart slams against her ribs. “Fuck you,” she spits.

“Such language from the last Jedi.” Kylo takes another step towards her, and Rey retreats instinctively, coming up hard against the stone altar. “What shall I do with you, Rey?”

Her belly tightens. She shivers. Maybe Finn and Poe are waiting to ambush Kylo while he’s distracted with… whatever he’s planning to do.

Just as the hopeful thought flits through her mind, Kylo shakes his head. “Your friends are dead, I’m afraid.”

Rey gasps. No, they can’t be. She’d already lost too many people. Han, Luke, Leia, Kaydel, Rose, half the remaining members of the Resistance... “You’re lying.”

“Believe what you like,” he says. “It won’t change anything.”

The dark side amplifies the surge of anger and grief, winding her emotions into a maelstrom. “I’m going to kill you,” Rey says, meaning every word. She’d once naively hoped to make Kylo Ren stand trial for his crimes, but she’s learned after a year of bitter loss that justice in this galaxy is a sham. Some animals simply need to be put down.

“You won’t,” Kylo says.

Rey bares her teeth and reaches for her lightsaber. Something cold snaps around her wrist, though, and before she can look to see what’s happened, she’s yanked around brutally and shoved to the ground. As her knees slam into the stone, a dark figure grabs her other wrist and pins it in a second cuff. A small tractor beam engages between the cuffs, and Rey feels her ability to wield the Force abruptly cut off.

“No,” she says, tugging on the cuffs as she scrambles away. The masked figure in front of her doesn’t move, and Rey yelps when her back hits another pair of armored legs. Massive, gloved hands grip her shoulders, holding her in place on her knees.

Kylo Ren approaches, lightsaber crackling. “You never got the training you needed,” he says. “If you’d accepted my offer to be your teacher, you’d know how to scan for Force signatures. You could have sensed Vicrul and my other Knights. It was how they discovered your two friends.”

Dread fills Rey, a cold, choking emotion that makes her tremble. The masked figure next to Kylo and whoever stands behind her must be the legendary Knights of Ren, the brutal killers who serve as assassins and torturers for the Supreme Leader. There are six who support Kylo; where are the rest?

The one in front of her—Vicrul, she supposes—wears a long black overcoat and a helmet with a grid design over the lower half. He retrieves a scythe from behind the altar and moves to hold it at Rey’s throat as he ducks to disarm her of the lightsaber. The blade barely kisses her skin each time she shivers.

“Get on with it,” Rey says, dread giving way to defeat. Her friends are dead, her escape route is cut off, and she’s cuffed and weaponless. There was no way she’ll come out of this alive.

Kylo cocks his head. “If you insist.” 

Rey braces herself for a killing blow. Instead, when Kylo raises his hand and twitches his fingers, more black-clad figures emerge from the shadows. Rey gasps; she’s been so focused on her assailants that she didn’t notice the four men stationed at the pillars, their black uniforms blending into the stone. They surround her, five in a semicircle in front of her, one still at her back, his fingers digging bruises into her shoulders.

“Too much of a coward to kill me yourself?” she asks Kylo, voice quavering despite her forced bravado.

He chuckles, and the hairs on her arms rise. “Kill you? Oh, no. We’re not going to do that.”

The words hit Rey like a slap. Her skin prickles as terror forms a hard ball in her stomach. “Torture, then?” she barely manages to say.

Kylo shakes his head slowly, and Rey finally understands.

“No,” she says as the Knight behind her forces her to her feet. He wraps one meaty arm around her waist, trapping her as she squirms. His other hand rises to grip her throat, squeezing as he picks her up and carries her towards the altar. “No!” The protest comes out wheezy, and her head spins as she’s dumped on her back on the altar. With the pressure on her throat gone, she gasps for air, and the black spots in her vision clear.

She wishes they hadn’t. The Knights surround her, each more terrifying-looking than the last. They’re utterly silent, faces and bodies concealed by their black armor, but she can feel the prickle of their excitement. One grabs her wrists and pins them over her head, while the two closest to her legs wrench her thighs open and pull her hips to the edge of the altar. They hold her there as a fourth Knight steps between her legs.

Rey screams as the Knight grabs her cunt through her leggings. His hand is huge, the touch rough. He grinds the heel of his palm over her, and Rey writhes as a spark of shameful pleasure shoots through her. “Please don’t do this,” she begs Kylo, who stands to the side, watching the scene unfold.

He doesn’t answer, just motions for his men to continue. Four of them are already touching her—her wrists, her thighs, her cunt. At the gesture, the remaining two Knights each grab a breast, squeezing and massaging, pinching her stiffened nipples. Rey bites her lip and slams her head back against the stone, trying to fight the pleasure that builds with each touch. She’s being assaulted, but the dark Force energy swirling around her grows more intoxicating with every unwanted caress. _You like this,_ it seems to whisper. _Let go._

“I’ve always wanted to see you like this,” Kylo says. He walks around the altar, head cocked as he takes in every detail of the scene. She wishes she could see his face, see any of their faces, witness even an ounce of humanity from these monsters who would rape an unwilling woman. Because that’s what’s coming, she’s sure of it.

“Being assaulted by your lackeys?” Rey chokes out. The Knight between her legs slaps her pussy at the words, and her hips jerk.

“Helpless,” Kylo says. “Debased.” At his nod, a Knight starts tugging at the fabric that crisscrosses her chest. Rey squirms, but it’s no use. Her wrists are pinned hard against the stone, and the fingers of her assailants dig divots into her inner thighs as they hold her in place. The draperies rip, and then the Knight produces a blade and cuts through Rey’s tunic, too. Her breasts are exposed to the air, and Rey whimpers as her nipples tighten.

“Gorgeous,” Kylo says. “Just like I imagined. Look at how they quiver, Ap’lek.”

The Knight nods. His helmet is terrifying, a patchwork of battered armor. A serrated gauntlet protects his left forearm, and an executioner’s ax is strapped to his back. He slaps Rey’s right breast, making the small mound jiggle. Rey bites her lip, trying not to make a sound as he squeezes, strokes, and slaps her tender breasts. When Ap’lek pinches her nipples, a bolt of lightning pleasure shoots from her chest to her cunt, and she jerks.

“It’s like a fever,” Kylo says. “Every since the interrogation room, this is all I’ve been able to think about. Pinning you down. Watching you fight and knowing you can’t do anything to stop what’s happening.”

He nods at the Knight at the foot of the altar, who grabs the waistband of her leggings and starts tugging. She struggles, bucking her hips and trying to kick out, but there are three of them down there, and together they muscle her out of her leggings. She’s left in simple cotton underpants, and though the air is warm, her legs prickle with goosebumps as gloved hands skate over her inner thighs. The Knight between her legs is massive, his mask augmented by breathing tubes that tell her he’s something other than human. He cups her cunt over her underwear, and as the fabric is pushed hard against her sensitive skin, Rey realizes she is very, very wet.

This is humiliating. She’s being assaulted. She can’t enjoy it.

Kylo chuckles, and she realizes he’s in her head. “Oh, you do like it,” he says. “I’ve always known there’s darkness in you.”

“Fuck you,” she spits, unable to muster other words as the giant between her thighs grinds away at her clit. 

“I wonder how you’ll like being raped?” Kylo asks casually, and a frisson of panic shoots down Rey’s spine at the blatant confirmation of what’s about to happen to her. She struggles harder, until the cuffs bite into her wrists, until the hands on her thighs are squeezing her so painfully, she can’t decide if she wants to cry or beg for more.

Kylo crosses to the Knight between her legs and murmurs something. The Knight reaches beneath Rey’s underwear, gloved knuckles brushing her soaked entrance before he tugs the fabric away from her crotch. Kylo engages his lightsaber, and Rey squeals as he brings it to hover just over where the Knight holds the crotch of her panties away from her body. The heat radiating off of the blade is merciless, and Rey’s eyes roll back in her head as the scalding air heats her soaked pussy.

“Watch,” Kylo tells her.

Helpless to resist the order, Rey watches as he slowly slices through the fabric of her underwear. The blade is inches from her skin, the burn nearly unbearable.

Kylo flicks the saber off and steps back. Rey is left panting and tense, her breasts and cunt exposed to the seven men who surround her. Shivers race over her skin, and terror draws her muscles tight as she waits for whatever happens next.

“My Knights each have their own preferences,” Kylo says as the large Knight resumes his position between her legs. “Ushar here likes his victims to beg. Would you beg for him, Rey?”

She shakes her head. She won’t give these monsters anything they want.

“No?” Kylo sounds disappointed. “Maybe later, then, once you see his cock. But I don’t think you’re quite ready for that yet.”

Rey’s breaths come faster than when she was running. This is a nightmare. “Either get it over with or let me go,” she says with more bravado than she feels. She doesn’t think she can take any more of this horrible, tense waiting. She’d rather feel the terror of what’s actually happening to her than this sick, anticipatory dread about what might happen. The sooner it starts, the sooner it will end.

“As you wish.” Kylo flicks his fingers. “Trudgen, you go first.”

One of the Knights at her breast moves swiftly to take Ushar’s position between her legs. His mask is made from a death trooper’s helmet, and the angles of the mask are just human enough to look like a face. He fumbles at his trousers, and Rey’s stomach knots with dread.

His cock looks human when he fishes it out, which is a mercy, she supposes. It’s thick and curved, the tip already glistening with pre-cum. The two Knights at her thighs wrap their arms beneath her knees and tug her legs up, leaving her spread with her legs in the air. “No,” Rey whispers as Trudgen positions himself. The tip of his erection nudges against her, hot and blunt.

She tries to squirm away one last time, but it’s no use. The Knights hold her thighs against their chests, keeping her pinned, and the other three hold her wrists and torso down. Trudgen notches his cock in her entrance.

Rey cries out as he pushes in. She’s wet from what they’ve been doing to her, but she’s tense, too, and it burns as he forces his way into her unwilling body. She wants it to stop, needs it to stop, but he keeps going, his cock filling her until she thinks she can’t take any more, then a little past that. Finally he’s fully inside her, his hips flush against hers at the edge of the table.

“How does it feel?” Kylo asks. Rey doesn’t know if he’s asking her or his Knight, but Trudgen grunts something in an alien language, and Kylo laughs. “He says it’s like grinding the universe’s most beautiful flower under his boot,” he tells Rey.

She closes her eyes as Trudgen withdraws, then shoves in again. He’s rough but slow, and she can’t tell if she’s grateful for the chance to adapt to being fucked or if she wants him to hammer into her just to get it over with. Each thrust strikes deep, and with the Knights holding her, there’s no way to get away from the relentless possession.

Rey tries to pretend she’s somewhere else, but all she can focus on is the pressure between her legs, the gloved hands gripping her, and the hard stone against her back. She tries to reach out to the Force for strength, but there’s no light to be found, only the greedy, yawning maw of the dark. The dark delights in her debasement, thrives on the violence.

A firm pressure on her clit makes Rey’s eyes fly open. She looks down at where Trudgen labors between her legs, but he isn’t touching her. Invisible fingers pinch the sensitive bud, and her back arches.

“So sensitive” Kylo says, and she knows now it’s him doing it, manipulating her pleasure even as his man violates her. She grows slicker, and Trudgen moves faster. He slams home one final time and grunts, broad shoulders shaking.

When he withdraws, cum drips from between Rey’s legs. She’s grateful for her implant, the one she’d optimistically gotten when she’d still thought Kylo could be turned to the light. When she’d believed he might be able to love her.

Such foolish dreams she’d once harbored.

Kylo is still in her head, a hot and heavy presence that violates her mind as thoroughly as his Knight just violated her body. “No,” he croons, stepping forward to trail the backs of his fingers over her cheekbone. She flinches away from the touch. “You don’t understand, Rey. You never have. I’m doing this _because_ I love you.”

She sobs at the words, a twisted reflection of what she once dreamed of hearing. That, not the rape, finally makes tears streak down her cheeks. “You don’t know what love is,” she chokes out.

Kylo beckons another of his men forward. “Oh, I do,” he says as the Knight replaces Trudgen between her legs. “It means doing anything to help free the person you love.”

Rey can’t begin to process that nonsensical statement. Another dick shoves inside her, squelching through the cum and slick, and she groans.

This Knight fucks harder, slamming into her without any prelude. Her breasts jiggle with the movement, and her body shifts over the stone despite the men holding her in place. He’s louder than Trudgen, grunting with each deep push. He says something to Kylo, and Kylo laughs again. “Already, Kuruk? Go on, then.”

Kuruk withdraws, and there must be some kind of unspoken communication between the Knights, because they act in tandem to flip Rey over and bend her over the altar with her arms stretched out before her. Her toes barely meet the ground, and the stone digs a hard line into her pelvis. She braces herself to be entered again, then makes a noise of surprise when a cool liquid dribbles between her cheeks. She turns her head, cheek pressed against the stone, watching with wide eyes as Kuruk tips a vial of some unknown liquid over his cock, too. He rubs up and down until the ruddy skin glistens. His leather gloves are wet when he trails a finger down Rey’s spine.

When that finger prods at her puckered asshole, Rey jolts. “No,” she says, toes slipping against the stone as she tries to escape the men pinning her down. “Not there, I’ve never—”

The words are cut off when Kuruk’s finger slides inside. Rey expects it to hurt, but with the lubricating liquid easing the path, there’s nothing but pressure and a slight stretch. Still, she squeezes her eyes shut, humiliated at having that untouched space breached.

Kuruk grunts and says something she can’t understand. “Tight,” Kylo translates. “He looks forward to you squeezing his cock.”

Rey scrabbles at the altar as one finger becomes two. As Kuruk pumps them slowly in and out of her, she realizes it feels good in a strange way. She gasps, wishing that it hurt, instead. She can armor herself against hurt. She isn’t sure how to protect herself against pleasure.

As if sensing her weakness, Kylo starts using the Force to stimulate her clit again. Rey keens, hips twitching. Then Kuruk withdraws his fingers and fits his cock to her ass, and Rey sobs in dread and pleasure as he starts pushing in.

The stretch is merciless, and when he bottoms out, Rey feels fuller than she ever has. Heat spreads over her skin, and her pussy clenches around nothing.

Kuruk says something, and Kylo hums. “He says you like this."

“I don’t,” Rey chokes out. The words are belied when Kuruk slowly withdraws, then thrusts in again. It hurts, but Rey moans when he hits a spot deep inside that causes an echo of pleasure in her cunt. The air itself seems to pulse in delight, the dark side of the Force growing harder to resist with every second. It’s a fever in her veins now, her entire body crackling like a live wire.

Kuruk fucks her ass while Kylo plays with her clit, and all Rey can do is dig her fingernails into the stone and struggle to retain her sanity. Her emotions blur and mix together: hate and fear, lust and humiliation, rage and want. She _burns._

When Kuruk pulls out and she’s flipped over again, Rey doesn’t even resist, too overwhelmed by sensation and the heady pull of the dark. The massive warrior Ushar lowers her to the stone floor, gloved hands scrabbling at his waistband. Rey gasps when his cock is revealed. It’s long and green, thick at the base and tapering to a point that wriggles as she watches. Odd grooves and bumps cover the slimy skin.

“Ready to beg yet?” Kylo asks.

Rey’s body is on fire, but she doesn’t want that thing inside her. “Please don’t,” she says as Ushar shuffles closer. She tries to scoot back, but too many hands hold her in place. “Please, I’m begging you, don’t do this. Please!"

Ushar groans behind his mask and grabs Rey’s hips in a brutal grip. Kylo lowers to a crouch next to them, helmet aimed at where Ushar’s horrifying cock strains towards Rey’s pussy. “I told you Ushar likes begging,” Kylo says. “What I didn’t tell you is that it never works. It just excites him.”

Rey cries out as the narrow tip of Ushar’s dick breaches her. It’s wet and cold, and the way the tip flexes makes her shudder in revulsion. He presses forward, cock worming its way inside her. When he’s fully seated, Rey’s opening is stretched painfully tight around the thick base. The tip starts to stroke deep inside her, and Rey’s eyes roll back in her head. Her feet are unrestrained, and she kicks against the floor as the tentacle-like dick explores her.

Kylo’s breathing is audible behind his mask. He rubs himself through his black trousers. “More,” he orders Ushar. “Fuck her hard.”

Ushar obeys. His fingers squeeze Rey’s hips as he pulls out and thrusts back in. It’s awful and incredible all at once, that slimy appendage stroking the inner wall of Rey’s vagina as he fucks her. A mix of slime, cum, and Rey’s own arousal are forced out of her with every thrust, trailing over her asshole to pool on the floor. She gasps, an orgasm building as the alien cock rubs and rubs at a spot deep inside her.

Kylo lowers his head close to her ear. “Don’t come,” he tells her even as he starts toying with her clit through the Force again. “Don’t you dare come. Otherwise I’ll have to assume you want more.”

Rey's head thrashes against the ground. Tension builds low in her belly, and she clenches around Ushar’s monstrous cock. Kylo has discovered the exact way to touch her—hard and fast at the lower edge of her clit—and the sharp, nearly unbearable pleasure he generates makes her squirm.

“Don’t come,” Kylo repeats, leaning down to press the curve of his helmet against her forehead. His voice is ragged past the vocoder. “Don’t you dare fucking come.”

Rey sobs as her body draws up tight, back arching and toes pointing as she strains for more, less, _everything…_

The tension and pressure release all at once, and Rey screams as her pussy clenches rhythmically around Ushar’s tentacle cock. A gush of moisture floods out of her as she twitches, her body bucking under the onslaught of pleasure.

When she finally comes down from the high, her cheeks are damp with tears. She blinks at Kylo through wet lashes, mind spinning as the Force swells in a dark symphony around her.

He shakes his head, and the orange glow from the lava stream outside makes the contours of his mask gleam. “You came,” he says, sounding disappointed, though Rey can feel the surge of his triumph through their bond. “Now I know you want it.”

He snaps his fingers, and the Knights descend.

Rey is manhandled into a kneeling position over Ap’lek, then shoved down onto his cock. Another Knight—the one who first shackled her, Vicrul—grabs her jaw, forcing her mouth open as he pushes his red, corkscrewing dick inside. She gags as the tip hits the back of her throat, but he offers no mercy. Vicrul fucks her throat as Ap’lek thrusts up from below, the two of them taking her in brutal tandem.

Vicrul shouts, and a flood of salty-sour cum fills Rey’s throat. She coughs, spitting it out, until Vicrul holds her jaw shut, and she’s forced to swallow.

Someone shoves her forward to lie on Ap’lek’s chest, and a heavy body covers her. A wriggling pressure at her puckered hole is the only warning Rey gets before Ushar fucks into her ass. She cries out at the overwhelming sensation. She’s fuller than she’s ever been, split wide by two cocks, throat burning with the cum of a third.

Ap’lek and Ushar set a rhythm that makes her vision go blurry. When one withdraws, the other plunges inside. Rey’s skin is slick with sweat, and her body pulses around the twin intrusions. She hates this, she tells herself. She hates this, she hates this, she hates this…

But the words wash away under a swell of dark, ugly pleasure. Rey has spent her entire life struggling to stay in control of her surroundings. Here, she has no control. All she can do is take what they give.

Kylo pinches her clit again, and the last shred of resistance is ripped away. Rey groans as the dark side of the Force fills her with a heady mix of pain and pleasure. She’s being raped, and there’s nothing she can do about it.

She lets go.

Rey whimpers with each thrust, clinging to Ap’lek’s armor as the two warriors fuck her furiously. The tentacle in her ass presses hard against her sensitive inner wall, and when the cock in her pussy hits a mirroring spot, Rey sees stars.

A cold, slimy rush inside her ass announces Ushar’s orgasm. Ap’lek grunts and finishes in her, too, and then she’s passed to someone else. Vicrul’s hard again; he shoves her onto hands and knees before penetrating her pussy with his corkscrew cock. The tip jams into her cervix, and Rey screams at the pleasure-pain.

The only Knight who hasn’t touched her yet—a large man with a smooth helmet with slits for eyes—fists his hand in Rey’s hair to tip her head up, then shoves his thick dick into her mouth, making her gag. They fuck her together, Vicrul jostling her forward until the other Knight’s cock chokes her, then the other Knight thrusting back.

Gloved fingers fumble at her clit. Not Kylo this time, but one of the Knights, though she’s too blind with pleasure to know which one. Other hands coast over her waist, the swell of her ass, her dangling breasts. They touch and slap and fuck and take and give, and as salty semen pours down Rey’s throat and Vicrul fills her with cum, Rey’s cunt flutters in agonized ecstasy.

The Knights back away, leaving Rey a sobbing, trembling mess on the floor. She can barely support herself on her forearms, her ass still raised in anticipation. She’s dripping with a mixture of fluids, but she can’t seem to move.

Gloved hands slide under her, gently guiding her to lie on her back. It’s Kylo, hovering over her in all black like a harbinger of death. He scoops her up, placing her back on the altar. Rey lies still, dazed and dizzy, wondering what comes next.

Kylo’s helmet hisses as he removes it. He sets it on the stone beside her, and the sight of his bare face is startling. It seems so soft and vulnerable compared to the unfeeling masks of the men who just raped her. His eyes are shadowed and hungry, and the scar she gave him is stark against his pale skin.

“You did so well,” he whispers, leaning over her. “My perfect girl.”

Rey sniffles. She’s a mess of conflicting emotion and impulses. She feels brutalized and elevated all at once. The dark coos at her, strokes her, whispers promises of glory. It’s like she’s broken through some invisible barrier into a holy space, her bruises the price of her ascendancy.

Rey’s never felt the kind of power that licks at the edge of her mind. Dark and oily, rich and suffocating. Endless. She could drown in a power like that. She could drown others in it, too.

“You understand now,” Kylo whispers, reaching for his waistband. When he frees his cock, it’s just like Rey always imagined. Long, thick, and flushed, with prominent veins she wants to trace with her tongue. Her mouth, pussy, and ass all ache, but she would take him in any of them gladly. 

He fits himself to her cunt and thrusts in slowly. He’s thick enough to stretch her even after what she just experienced. Rey clenches her thighs around his hips, trying to tug him closer. He bends over her, pinning her bound hands above her head as he finishes sinking in. “So good,” he murmurs in her ear. “Fuck, you feel incredible.”

He pulls out, and Rey groans at the delicious drag against her sensitized inner walls. She’s already come twice, but her body responds to him as if it’s all brand new. When he surges inside again, the noise she makes is more animal than human.

Kylo fumbles at her wrists, and the tractor beam holding the cuffs together disengages. Rey surges upright, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him into an open-mouthed kiss. He kisses her back hungrily as he fucks her, nipping at her lower lip, sinking his tongue into her mouth to sweep out the remnants of his Knights’ cum.

The Knights surround them, watching silently as Kylo ruts into Rey. It’s a ritual, she thinks hazily as she clings to him. She’s the sacrifice on the altar.

Rey doesn’t care anymore if she’s a sacrifice. She doesn’t care that this is wrong. She doesn’t care about anything but Kylo’s mouth against hers, his broad shoulders under her fingers, his cock jammed deep inside. Her mind has cracked open, finally letting in the darkness she’s fought for so long.

“Love means doing anything,” Kylo murmurs against her lips as he thrusts, “ _anything_ to set your loved one free.”

Rey understands now. The light never offered her an ounce of the power that floods her now. Pain and lust, hate and need… now she sees it’s all one and the same.

_Passion._

Kylo rubs her clit with the Force as he holds her tight against him. “Be my dark empress,” he whispers into her hair. “Learn what you can become.”

The Knights are watching, black-armored bastions against the outside world. She can feel them now, their minds bridged to hers, though not as strong as the bond she shares with Kylo. They’re almost as greedy as Kylo is. They want her to fall.

And then they want her to rise.

Rey buries her face in Kylo’s neck, giving herself over to him. He thrusts and thrusts, his massive body laboring to bring them both pleasure. With a final Force squeeze of her clit, Rey falls apart. She shakes as the orgasm burns through her. Kylo follows soon after, cursing before he bites her neck. He shivers as he empties himself into her.

In the aftermath, the only sound comes from their ragged breathing. Rey rests against Kylo’s chest, feeling like she’s been stripped of her skin and turned inside out.

“So?” he asks at last. “Will you?”

Rey has learned something about the dark tonight. Pain is just a doorway. Now she’s on the other side, and nothing will ever be the same.

“Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.  
> Through Passion I gain Strength.  
> Through Strength I gain Power.  
> Through Power I gain Victory.  
> Through Victory my chains are Broken.  
> The Force shall free me.


End file.
